RJ
RJ is the main protagonist of Over the Hedge. He is the current leader of the animals, Verne's best friend, and Vincent's former best friend. Biography Beginnings Originally, RJ had a family of raccoons until they were killed by Gladys using her weed hacker. After his parents' deaths, RJ was forced to live on his own and soon became a thief, conman, and briber in order to obtain food for himself to survive. In Over the Hedge In the film, RJ is seen trying to get snacks from a vending machine. When he fails, RJ becomes so desperate that he tries to raid a large food cache belonging to his friend Vincent. But while trying to leave, he wakes Vincent and loses both the food and the red wagon that it is on when a truck runs it over. Angry at RJ for letting this happen, Vincent turns on his former best friend and chases the raccoon, stopping him from escaping, then he proceeds to grab RJ by his head and open his jaws to swallow him whole. Scared, RJ begs for mercy and Vincent gives him a whole week to return the food to him because if he doesn't, he will hunt down and kill him. Then he mercilessly throws RJ aside and goes back to his cave to sleep for the winter. Soon, RJ stumbles upon the forest community struggling to find food. RJ, who sees the entire commotion, convinces the other animals that it is easier to raid the humans' garbage for food rather than forage for it. Fortunately, they manage to get enough food to keep them from starving. RJ helps them scale the hedge, even though Verne recalls Dwayne. Worried for his family's safety, Verne decides to return the food to the humans so they will not kill them. RJ tries to stop him, resulting in an argument between the two. Unfortunately, this attracts Nugent's attention, who chases them across several lawns before all of the food the animals gathered is destroyed. RJ blames Verne who, while trying to defend himself, makes a comment that hurts the others' feelings. RJ helps Verne reconcile with the others. He also discovers that Gladys has just restocked her pantry with a large food supply for an upcoming party and concocts a plan to get past the exterminator-planted booby traps in her backyard. Working together under cover of darkness, the animals get the food. RJ and Verne get into another argument, this time over a can of "Spuddies" potato chips, during which Verne (and the others) learn of RJ's true motives. Gladys wakes up, discovers the animals in her house, and calls VermTech. The Verminator, whose real name is Dwayne LaFontant, arrives and traps the animals except for RJ, who escapes with the food. ]] RJ takes the food to a now-awake Vincent, but when the latter points out RJ's treachery, the raccoon decides to sacrifice the food to save his friends. This angers Vincent, who chases RJ as he pursues Dwayne's truck. Verne is happy to see RJ again but the others no longer trust him since he abandoned them. They nearly thwart RJ's efforts to help before Verne finally convinces them otherwise. The animals then subdue Dwayne and turn his truck toward home, but the truck goes out of control and demolishes Gladys' house. The animals hide in the hedge, trapped by Vincent on one side and Gladys and Dwayne on the other. RJ and Verne get an idea to give Hammy a can of cola, which puts him into overdrive. The plan works, and Dwayne almost escapes over a fence, but he accidentally steps on a squeaky toy, thus alerting Nugent (the same dog that chased RJ and Verne earlier) and making him bite Dwayne in the leg, making him scream in pain. Back in the forest, Verne tells RJ that if he had explained what he was trying to do in the first place, the others would have helped (which he claims is what families do) and welcomes him back to the family. Meanwhile, their food supply is refilled. In a post-credits scene, the animals go to the vending machine seen at the beginning of the film and cause every product to fall into the access bin. However, the amount of snacks prevents the access door from opening. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game Coming soon! Personality RJ is a raccoon conman, more or less leading the woodland gang and making various schemes for varied objectives- and just as varied success. His friend Verne often objects to his motives, but is always beaten or otherwise humiliated at some point. When he brought the food to Vincent, he decided to be a better person instead of a thief in order to rescue his friends. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * Originally, RJ was going to be voiced by Bill Murray in the film and later, Jim Carrey, but then Bruce Willis got the role. * RJ sometimes calls Hammy by different variations of his name, such as Hamilton and Hamsquad. * He appeared to not have had a family before meeting the animals. * RJ's cunning behavior had made him be a false antagonist of the movie, but he was never a true villain as Vincent was. * In the console version of the game, there is a mini-game where you use your projectile to break objects. If RJ breaks the correct object, he'll say "Raccoons and golf. We go together like skunks and frisbees." This references Stella's projectile attack, as she uses a disc. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters